Âîæäü êðàñíîêîæèõ ìèðà Ðîóëèíã
by Tanja Geller
Summary: Íå áóäèòå ñïÿùåãî...ðåáåíêà


"Âîæäü êðàñíîêîæèõ ìèðà Ðîóëèíã" Îòêàç...Áîþñü, ÷òî áèòü áóäåò íå òîëüêî Ðîóëèíã, íî è ÎÃåíðè. íå íà ÷òî íå ïðåòåíäóþ! Ñàììàðè...×àðëè òóò îêîëî 7 ëåò. Õðîíîëîãè÷åñîå íåñîâïàäåíèå...(Íî âûáîðà íå áûëî) Íå áóäèòå ñïÿùåãî...ðåáåíêà.  
  
Òåìíûé Ëîðä îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñâèõíóëñÿ...ß, íàñëåäíèê äðåâíåãî ðîäà äîëæåí çàíèìàòüñÿ êèíäýïèíãîì...×òî ýòî âîîáùå çà íîâîñòè? Ñðåäü áåëà äíÿ âîðîâàòü êàêîãî-òî äåòåíûøà è ïîòîì ñëåäèòü çà íèì â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ äíåé...Íó ÿ ïîíèìàþ, êîíå÷íî, ÷òî íèêîìó èç ïðèäóðêîâ íåëüçÿ áûëî ïîðó÷èòü îõðàíó ìàëîëåòíåãî ýêçåìïëÿðà...Ó íèõ æå íà óìå ñåêñ è âûïèâêà. À Ýéâåðè òàê ñîâåðøåííî ïîìåøàëñÿ íà ïûòêàõ. Îí åìó ñîõðàíèò ïîë-ïàëü÷èêà èëè îäíó íîçäðþ...È òîëüêî ìîÿ õîðîøî ïðîäåëàííàÿ ýêñïåðòèçà ñìîæåò äîêàçàòü ÷òî ýòî êîãäà-òî áåãàëî âîêðóã äîìà è êðè÷àëî: Íå õî÷ó ÿ îáåäàòü! Êîðî÷å, âïåðåä è ñ ïåñíåé... Íó-ñ íàäî îïðåäåëèòñÿ êàê âçÿòü ýòîãî ìàëåíüêîãî ïàöàíåíêà áåç øóìà è ïûëè.  
  
  
  
- Ýòî ÷òî òàì çà çà åëêîé... íåïëîõî áû ïîäïîëçòè...Íó è ÷òî ÷òî â ïðàâîé ðóêå ìîðîæåíîå...Äà äÿäÿ...òåáå íå ïîâåçëî...íå áîëüøå ÷åì ìîåìó ïëîìáèðó... Äàæå ïëîìáèðó ïîâåçëî áîëüøå, âåäü íå ïî íåìó ðàçìàçàëè ýòîãî òèïà... À îí ïðîòèâíûé, áëåäíûé êàê ïëàòÿíàÿ ìîëü è ãëàçà êàê óãîëüêè... íå ñàìîå ïðèÿòíîå âîñïîìèíàíèå...îòêóäà æå ÿ çíàë, ÷òî èç çà ýòèõ ÷åðíûõ øòó÷åê ìîæåò ðàñïóõíóòü áîëüøóùèé è áîëþ÷èé ïóçûðü? Îïàñíûé äÿäÿ...  
  
Íàñòðîæåííîñòü â ãëàçàõ ïàöàíà çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ íàëîæèòü Ïåòðèôèêóñ Òîòàëþñ. Çà÷åì ëèøíèå ñàíòèìåíòû? Ìíå åìó,÷òî, êîíôåòêó ïðåäëàãàòü, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ýòî ñóùåñòâî âûìàçàëî ìîþ ëþáèìóþ ìàíòèþ â òûêâåííîì ìîðîæåííîì. Îáîéäåòñÿ! Â ìåøî÷åê è àïïàðèðóåì...Îï ëÿ!  
  
Èòîãî: ìû èìååì êîòà â ìåøêå. È ÷òî ÿ ñ íèì äåëàòü-òî áóäó? Íà ìåòëàõ â êâèääè÷ èãðàòü? Ìàë åùå, ðàçîáüåòñÿ ê òðîëëÿì ñîáà÷üèì! Íó ñêàçêè ðàññêàçûâàòü ÿ òî÷íî íå áóäó! Äà ïóñòü ñåáå øàòàåòñÿ ïî çàìêó ëèøü áû íà ãëàçà íå ïîïàäàëñÿ. -Ôàððè, ñ ýòîé ìèíóòû òû îòâå÷àåøü çà ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà. Ïîñòàðàéñÿ, ÷òîáû îí îñòàëñÿ öåë è íåâðåäèì è õîðîøî áû íàêîðìëåí. È ñàìîå ãëàâíîå...×òîáû áûëî òèõî! Òû æå çíàåøü, êàê ÿ íå ëþáëþ áàëàãàíà... - Äà, õîçÿèí, ñëóøàþñü, õîçÿèí! -Òî òî æå...  
  
Ýòî ÷òî çà ïðîòèâíîå óøàñòîå ñ áîëüøèìè êîëåíêàìè? Óêóñèòü ÷òî ëè... À îí åùå è óâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ...Óõ òû...ñêîëüêî ñëàäîñòåé!!!! ¨!!!!! Ïîíÿë! Êîãäà æðàòü çàõî÷ó, åãî íàäî öàïíóòü çà ïÿòêó. À ïî÷åìó ýòà äâåðü íå îòêðûâåòñÿ? Àëàõîìîðà! Âñå ðàâíî íå îòêðûâàåòñÿ... Ïîäêîï ÷òî ëè ñäåëàòü?Äà ëàäíî...íå íàäî ìåíÿ çà ðóêè è çà íîãè îòòàñêèâàòü îò ïîäîêîííèêà...ß æ òîëüêî ïîñìîòðåòü õîòåë...Íó óïàëè âñå ãîðøêè ñ öâåòàìè ñ ïÿòîãî ýòàæà...Êàê êëàññíî ëåòåëè... Îé, êàêàÿ õîðîøàÿ êàðòèíêà...ÿ êàê ðàç ìîãó äî íåå äîïëþíóòü! Íå ïîëó÷èëîñü...Åùå ðàçî÷åê! Âîò çàðàçà! Ñåé÷àñ òàáóðåòêó ïîäñòàâëþ è âñå ðàâíî äîïëþíó! È-õà-õà...Ôàððè, òû íåïëîõàÿ ëîøàäêà... ×òî çíà÷èò óñòàë è óøè áîëÿò? Ìû åùå äàæå ïîëçàìêà íå îáúåõàëè... Òû ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî òâîé õîçÿèí çà ýòîé äâåðüþ...Îí ïðîñèë íå áåñïîêîèòü? Äà..õîîðîøî...Äâåðü ñëèøêîì õëèïêàÿ ïîïàëàñü èëè òâîé ëîá ñëèøêîì òâåðäûé...  
  
Òû ãàäêèé! Íå íàäî çà óõî! Îíî ìîå ëþáèìîå, îòîðâåøü âåäü! Áîëüíî æå! Êòî òåáå ñêàçàë, ÷òîÿ ëåâîå óõî ëþáëþ ìåíüøå ïðàâîãî? Õîðîøî, òû íå ãàäêèé... À êàê òåáÿ çîâóò?Íó Âàñ...(êàêèå ìû âàæíûå...) Íå-à ÿ ýòî íå âûãîâîðþ...×òî Âû òàì èçîáðåëè...ßä ñàìîäåæöåâ...À ñàìîäåðæöû ýòî æóêè èëè ãíîìû?Ìàìà ÿäîì òîëüêî äëÿ ýòîãî ïîëüçóåòñÿ. À ÿ åãî ñòûðèë è ñïîèë ïîëòåðãåéñòó èç ñîñåäíåãî çàìêà...Âîò ïîòåõà áûëà... Íó îí îò íåãî ïðèáàëäåë è íà÷àë ïðèñòàâàòü ñ íåïðèñòîéíûìè ïðåäëîæåíèÿìè ê êàêîé-òî Íàðöèññå...Ïàïà, êîãäà óçíàë, äîëãî ñìåÿëñÿ.Ìíå äàæå íå âëåòåëî... Ñåâåðóñ, à ïî÷åìó âû òîæå óëûáàåòåñü...ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïîíÿë ÷òî â ýòîì ñìåøíîãî.Íåò...ÿ íå õî÷ó ïî ïîïå...È ñïàòü òîæå íå õî÷ó... Âñå... ÿ ïîíÿë... Ôàððè, èäè ñþäà...Îí õîðîøàÿ äðåññèðîâàííàÿ ëîøàäêà ! Ïîïðîáóéòå, ýòî íå ñòðàøíî...Âû íå áîèòåñü...Îé à ÿ óæå áîþñü... Âàøè ãëàçà ñíîâà íàïîìèíàþò æãó÷èå óãîëüêè.  
  
Ýòî íå ðåáåíîê! Ýòî êîøìàð íà ìîåé óëèöå...Âèäåëè áû ìåíÿ ñîðàòíè÷êè... Íÿíü â ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè.. Äà, Ñåâåðóñ, òû âëèï... Çà ÷òî?!!! .Íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå ñìîã áû ðàáîòàòü ñ äåòüìè. Ïîóáèâàë áû ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò îò íà÷àëà óðîêà. Åñëè îãëÿíóòüñÿ íà ìîè øêîëüíûå ãîäû... Êàê îíè íàñ òåðïåëè...Ëàäíî Ñëèçåðèí, à âîò Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ ìàðîäåðîâ íàäî áûëî ïóáëè÷íî âûñå÷ü ïåðåä âñåì íàðîäîì. Íî ó ýòîãî ïàöàíà ïîõîæå âðîæäåííàÿ ïðåäðàñïîëîæåííîñòü ê ïîèñêó ïðèêëþ÷åíèé íà ìÿãêîå ìåñòî. Ìîæåò çàïîìíèò, êàê óøè ìîãóò áîëåòü.  
  
*Ãðîõîò, ñîïðîâîæäàþùèéñÿ ñîñòðÿñåíèåì ñòåí.*  
  
×ÒÎ ÝÒÎ ÒÀÊÎÅ?!!!! ÌÎß ËÀÁÎÐÀÒÎÐÈß!!!!ß ÅÃÎ ÓÁÜÞ!!!!!  
  
Òû íå õîðîøèé! Òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàë...çà÷åì ýòà áàíî÷êà íà ìåíÿ óïàëà? ß æå ìàëåíüêèé...ìíå íå äîñòàòü...Íå-à...ÿ íå äâèãàë òî êðåñëî... Íà äâèãààààë...Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ê ìàìå õî÷ó...ïóñòü îíà ìíå âñûïåò...Áîëüíî æå... ß íå ïîéäó â ÷óëàí. Òàì òåìíî è êðûñû...Íåò êðûñ? ß çíàþ, òû èõ âñåõ ïî áàíî÷êàì ðàñïèõàë.  
  
Óõ òû!!!.Ñåâåðóñ òû èäè...Íàñòîÿùèå äîñïåõè! Íåò ÿ íå øóìåë...Îíè ñàìè... ß áóäó òèõî...×åñòíîå ñëîâî. Óøåë...Äà òóò ÷óëàí ñ ñîêðîâèùàìè... Äâà ñóíäóêà. Ñåé÷àñ ìû èõ îòêðîåì...Âîò ãàäåíûø...óïðÿìûé êàêîé..íó íå çíàþ ÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ. Áóäåò òåáå ìàããëîâñîå çàêëèíàíèå. Ïàïà ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíî ïîìîãàåò. È ÿ âèäåë. êàê îí åãî îäíàæäû ïðèìåíèë.Î! ýòà øòóêà ïîäîéäåò... Âíèìàíèå...Ïðîòèâ ëîìà - íåò ïðèåìà! È ÷òî òóò ó íàñ åñòü? Êíèæêè ïûëüíûå.. Ï÷èõ! Øàïî÷êà êðàñíàÿ... Áååå! Âåíèê, êàê ó ìàìû...õîðîøàÿ øòóêà. Îï-ëÿ... êàìóøåê. Ýòî ìíå ïîäàðîê çà õîðîøåå ïîâåäåíèå!  
  
-Õîðîøà áàíî÷êà...Âñå ìîè çàïàñû äðàêîíüåãî ðîãà. ß òåïåðü ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Êðóöèî ýòî íå ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå. Áîëüíî..íî íå òàê ìó÷èòåëüíî. Áåäíûå ìîè ýëüôû. Åùå íåìíîãî è ó ìåíÿ â äîìå áóäåò ëèáî êëàäáèùå äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ ëèáî èõ æå âîññòàíèå. Ñêîðåå âñåãî â äðóãîì ïîðÿäêå...Ñòàðèíà Ôàððè...Íåïëîõàÿ ñêàêîâàÿ ëîøàäü ïîëó÷èëàñü...Âîò ìåðçàâåö! Î äà, êñòàòè. -Ôàððè, ìàëü÷èøêà â ÷óëàíå...Ïðèíåñè åìó åäó è ñêàæè ÷òî ÿ âûïóùó åãî ÷åðåç ÷àñ, ïóñòü íå íîåò.  
  
Òèõî...Ñëèøêîì òèõî...íå ê äîáðó...Íó è ãäå æå îí...  
  
Îò èäåàëüíîãî ïîðÿäêà â ÷óëàíå îñòàëèñü òîëüêî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Ýòî ìîæíî áûëî ñðàâíèòü ñ òþðåìíûì øìîíîì â ìàããëîâñêîé òþðüìå. Ñåâåðóñ âíèìàòåëüíî îñìàòðèâàë ìåòð çà ìåòðîì, íî íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ ìàëåíüêîãî ñòèõèéíîãî áåäñòâèÿ îáíàðóæèòü íå ñìîã. Òîëüêî åãî îòòî÷åííûé ñëóõ ïîìîã åìó îáíàðóæèòü ðûæåãî ìàëü÷óãàíà. Îí óäèâèëñÿ...äàæå íå ïîâåðèë ñâîèì ãëàçàì. Íàõàëåíîê âèñåë ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû âåðõîì íà âåíèêå è ñîïåë îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.Íî åìó áûñòðî íàäîåëî è âîò òîãäà îí íà÷àë ïèêèðîâàòü íà ñâîåãî îïåêóíà. Îøèáñÿ â ðàñ÷åòå è ìîìåíòàëüíî îêàçàëñÿ ñõâà÷åííûì çà øêèðêó.Âåíèê îòîáðàëè...Âñòðÿõíóëè è ïîñòàâèëè íà ïîë. -Ôèíò Âðîíñêîãî ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëñÿ.. .Áûòü òåáå, ïàöàí÷èê, êâèääè÷íûì ãåðîåì, åñëè ðàíüøå èç òåáÿ êîòëåòó íå ñäåëàþò. Øóñòðûé òû áîëüíî... ìîæåò è âûêðóòèøüñÿ. Ýòî âñå ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó Ñåâåðóñà, à âñëóõ îí ñêàçàë: - ×àðëè! Ìàëåíüêèé íåãîäÿé. Ìîå òåðïåíèå ëîïíóëî. Â êîìíàòó ñ ïðèâåäåíèÿìè äî çàâòðàøíåãî óòðà.È åñëè ÿ óñëûøó îòòóäà õîòü îäèí çâóê...ðîçãè òåáå îáåñïå÷åíû. -Ðîçãè...ìíå?!!! ß..ÿ..óóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó! Òû áÿêà è íåõîðîøèé...Íåëüçÿ áèòü ìàëåíüêèõ! Òû ÷òî íå çíàåøü? Òû, ïîæèðàòåëü ãàäñêèé! ß íèêîãî íå áîþñü íè òåáÿ ïðîòèâíîãî, íè òâîèõ ïðîòèâíûõ ïðèâåäåíèé. Âîò!  
  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ãîðäî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë âñëåä çà äîìîâûì ýëüôîì.  
  
Ìàìî÷êè...Ñòðàøíî òî êàê...Íå ïîäïëûâàéòå êî ìíå...âû ïðîçðà÷íûå è õîëîäíûå! Âû ÷åãî íàäî ìíîé ñìååòåñü...Äàâíî íå ðàçâëåêàëèñü? À ÷îé-òî ó âàñ â ðóêàõ? Êàðòû? Íó è ÷åãî ñ íèìè äåëàòü? Äðàêîíèé ïîêåð? Íå-à íå óìåþ...Íó...Àãà...Ìíå è åùå ìíå... ß âûéãðàë! Òû áóäåøü êóêàðåêàòü! Íå óìååøü...Íó è îòñòàëîå òû ïðèâåäåíèå... À åùå Áåëûé ìîíàõ...Õîðîøî...ñëîæè ðóêè ëîäî÷êîé è ïîñòîíè ÷òî-íèáóäü... Òàê íå ïîéäåò òèõî ñëèøêîì...ãðîì÷å...åùå ãðîì÷å.  
  
*Äèêèé âîé ïî âñåìó çàìêó*  
  
Íó ëàäíî õîäè... ß íå æóëüíè÷àþ. ×òî Âû âèäåëè? Äà íå áóäó ÿ ñ âÂàìè áîëüøå èãðàòü, ñàìè Âû ìóõëåâùèêè...Ýé!!!! Âû ÷åãî? ß Âàì íå ìóìèÿ...Ýõ.... Íó ëàäíî âàì...Îò òîãî ÷òî ÿ ïðîâàëÿþñü òóò ñïåëåíóòûé âñþ íî÷ü âåñåëåå íå ñòàíåò. Äàâàéòå åùå ïàðòèþ. ß ïðîèãðàë. íå áóäó ÿ ïåðåä âàìè òàíöåâàòü...íå óìåþ..ÿ æå íå äåâ÷îíêà.. È ïåñåíêè ïåòü íå áóäó! Íó ñòèøîê ðàññêàæó.  
  
Íà ñâåòå æèë îäèí ìàëü÷èøêà Áûë õóëèãàí ÷óòü ÷óòü âîðèøêà Áåæàë îäíàæäû îí â ïðèïðûæêó È çà ñîáîé çàìåòèë ñëåæêó  
  
Ñõâàòèëè ñâÿçàëè Ïàðíèøêó óêðàëè  
  
À îí íè÷óòü íå óíûâàåò Æèâåò è ïåñíè íàïåâàåò Ïî ìàìå ñ ïàïîé îí ñêó÷àåò Çàòî íè÷åì íå îãîð÷àåò  
  
Çàìîê õîðîøèé Íè íà ÷òî íå ïîõîæèé  
  
Ñåâåðóñ çëèòñÿ, ×àðëè áîèòñÿ Íó è ïëåâàòü - Ãóëÿòü òàê ãóëÿòü.  
  
Òîëüêî îäíî íå ìîãó ÿ ïîíÿòü Çà÷åì áûëî íàäî ìåíÿ âîðîâàòü.  
  
Êàê ýòî Âû íå õîòèòå èãðàòü íà ñòèõè. À íà ÷òî? Íà ïðîäåëêè? Ñðåäè íî÷è...ýòî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ. Ñ÷èòàéòå ÷òî ÿ óæå ïðîèãðàë. ×òîá âû ïîíèìàëè â ïðîäåëêàõ... Âîò ñëóøàéòå...  
  
Ìåðëèí...òèøèíà...Àëõèìè÷åñêèå íîâîñòè îïóáëèêîâàëè äâå ìîè íîâûå ñòàòüè. Âñå áûëî áû çàìå÷àòåëüíî,åñëè áû íå ýòîò ïàðåíü. Íàäî áû ïðîâåðèòü...  
  
Îí ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè, ïðîèçíåñ ïàðîëü. Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü è îí óâèäåë ...ñòåíó. Ñòðàííóþ...ñ êàêîé-òî íåðîâíîé êëàäêîé è ïåðåêîøåííóþ íà îäíó ñòîðîíó. Îí âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó è ïðîèçíåñ íåñêîëüêî çàùèòíûõ çàêëèíàíèé. Íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè. Îí ïîäîøåë áëèæå... Ñòåíà áûëà íàðèñîâàííàÿ è íà íåé áûëî íàïèñàíî êîðÿâûìè ïå÷àòíûìè áóêâàìè:. Íî ïàñàðàí! Åìó íå íóæíî áûëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû çàêèïåòü. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ ó íåãî íå áûëî äûðî÷êè êàê ó ÷àéíèêà è ïàð îí âûïóñòèòü íå ñìîã.. Òèøèíó è íàðèñîâàííóþ ñòåíêó ðàçíåñëî â êëî÷üÿ îäíèì óäàðîì.. ×òî òî óæàñíî áîëüíî ñòóêíóëî Ñíåéïà ïî íîñó. Íîñ ñðàçó ðàñïóõ è ãëàçà çàñëåçèëèñü...  
  
Ïåðåä Ñåâåðóñîì ñòîÿëî ìàëåíüêîå íàõàëüíîå ñóùåñòâî ñ ðîãàòêîé â ïðàâîé ðóêå è êóñêîì áóìàãè â ëåâîì. Íà ëèöå íå áûëî íè êàïëè ðàñêàÿíüÿ. Óèçëè ìëàäøèé çàëèâàëñÿ çâîíêèì ñìåõîì.  
  
Ïåðâîé ìûñëüþ áûëî: -Ïóñòü âñå êàòèòñÿ ê òðîëÿì ñîáà÷üèì! ß áîëüøå òàê íå ìîãó. Åãî âçãëÿä âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ ãëàçàìè ìàëü÷èêà è òîò ïðèòèõ. Äåëî ïàõëî êåðîñèíîì. Ïîñëå òàêîãî âçãëÿäà ïàïà îáû÷íî óõîäèë â äðóãóþ êîìíàòó, à ìàìà äàâàëà ïðèêóðèòü íà ïîëíóþ êàòóøêó.  
  
Ñíåéï ñäåðæàëñÿ è âçÿë ×àðëè çà ðóêó. Çàâåë â ñâîé êàáèíåò è çàñòàâèë âûïèòü ñëàáåíüêîå ñíîòâîðíîå...Ìàëü÷èøêà çàñíóë ó íåãî íà ðóêàõ. Îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî âûãëÿäèò óæàñíî ãëóïî ñ ðàçáèòûì íîñîì è ìàëåíüêèì ÷åëîâå÷êîì, âûíîâíûì âî âñåõ ïåðåïåòèÿõ ýòèõ ñóòîê, äîâåð÷èâî óòêíóâøèìñÿ â åãî ãðóäü. Äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà â åãî ðóêàõ áûëè òîëüêî êîëáû äà êóñêè âñÿêîãî æèâîòíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ. Îí íå î÷åíü çíàë ÷òî ñ íèì äåëàòü. Âûáðàâ ñàìûé ðàçóìíûé âàðèàíò, îí îòíåñ ðåáåíêà â êîìíàòó äëÿ ãîñòåé è âûçâàë ýëüôà, äëÿ äåæóðñòâà... Ïîâòîðåíèÿ òàêîé íî÷è îí áû íå ïîæåëàë è âðàãó. Îí è íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî öâåòî÷êè. Õîðîøî õîòü íå âñå ýòî áûëî íà åãî íåìûòóþ ãîëîâó.  
  
Ñíåéï!!! Òðîëü òåáÿ ðàçäåðè! ×òî çà äåëà?!! Òåáÿ Ëîðä ïðèïàõàë íà áåáèñèòåð, áóäü äîáð ñàì è âûêðó÷èâàòüñÿ...Ïîâåñèòü íà ìåíÿ ðûæåãî ïàöàíà, à ñàìîìó ñâàëèòü â ñâîþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ. Òîæå ìíå íàøåë îòãîâîðêó... Çåëüå ó íåãî âèäèøü ëè âûêèïèò.. ×òî ÿ ñ íèì äåëàòü-òî áóäó. Ëîðäó îí íóæåí æèâîé è íåâðåäèìûé. Ñòðîåâîé ïîäãîòîâêîé ñ íèì ìîæåò áûòü çàíÿòñÿ... èëè ê êðîâàòè ïðèâÿçàòü è ïóñòü âàëÿåòñÿ... Äà ëàäíî...âëàäåíèÿ íå ìîè...ïóñòü âçðûâàåò. Òàì ïîñìîòðèì. ×òîáû îí òàì ñåáå íå äóìàë, íî âñå ðåøèëàîñü â òó ñåêóíäó, êîãäà ðûæèé ìàëåíüêèé íàõàëåíîê íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, íàä òåì ÷åì åìó ýòî ãðîçèò ïëþíóë ñ âåðõíåãî ýòàæà íà ëþáèìóþ òðîñòü Ìàëôîÿ. Ìàëî òîãî îí â íåå ïîïàë. Ðåàêöèÿ áûëà ìãíîâåííîé.Îí ïðîøèïåë: - Ùåíîê,- çà ýòèì ïîñëåäîâàë ñòóïåôàé è òðàíñïîðòèðîâêà â ÷óëàí. Êàê ×àðëè íàïîñëåäîê óìóäðèëñÿ ïîêàçàòü Ëóöèþ ÿçûê, òîò íå ïîíÿë... Íî äîïîëíÿòü ñòóïåôàé íå ñòàë, è î÷åíü çðÿ...  
  
- Ìåðçêèé, ïðîòèâíûé, ñèâûé...Òû åùå ïîëó÷èøü... Íå çíàþ ÿ êàê òû ìåíÿ ñêðóòèë...íî ýòî è íå âàæíî...ìàìèí àìóëåòèê íà ÷òî? Íó ïî÷åìó îíà íèêîãäà íå çàáûâàåò åãî ñíÿòü, åñëè õî÷åò ìíå âñûïàòü... Íó...Ìàëôîé...ïîãîäè!!!  
  
Äà...èì õîðîøî, ó íèõ âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè...à ìíå åùå òðîëè çíàþò ñêîëüêî æäàòü ïîêà ýòà øòó÷êà îêàæåòñÿ â ìîèõ ðóêàõ...×òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü? Âî-ïåðâûõ áîëüøóùåå æåëàíèå... Âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñäåëàòü, à ýòîò òèïñ ñ ëåäÿíûìè ãëàçêàìè ïîõîæå äóìàåò, ÷òî îí â áåçîïàñíîñòè... Íó äà...Íàêîñÿ âûêóñè!!! Ëÿëÿëÿ...â êàðìàíå ïàïèí ëîáçèê çàâàëÿëñÿ...íó íå çàâàëÿëñÿ...ÿ åãî â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ñïåð... Ìåñòî äëÿ ðàçáîðêè ñàìîå òî... âîçíè ìíîãî... è òèõî... ß òî÷íî çíàþ...êàê ýòèõ äÿäåê ñäåëàòü...Íåò...èì íå ïîâåçëî...  
  
Ñ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿìè âñå ïðîøëî áåç ñó÷êà è çàäîðèíêè... Ãîñïîäà Óïèâàþùèåñÿ ïðèøëè âäâîåì... - ß èì ÷òî ýñòàôåòíàÿ ïàëî÷êà? Íó, íó... Ê óäèâëåíèþ Ëþöèÿ Ìàëôîÿ ïàöàí÷èê ñèäåë íà ñóíäóêå è äðûãàë íîæêàìè... Ýòî î÷åíü óäèâèëî èõ îáîèõ è Ëþöèé ðåøèë ñíîâà ñïåëåíàòü åãî ñòóïåôàåì. Äà...ó íåãî áû ïîëó÷èëîñü, åñëè áû â ðóêå ×àðëè íå áûëî ìàëåíüêîãî çåðêàëüöà...îòðàæàþùåãî çàêëèíàíèÿ...ìàìèíîãî... Òåëî ãðîìêî øëåïíóëîñü ïîñåðåäè êîìíàòû. Îäèí ãîòîâ. Ñî âòîðûì ñëîæíåå. Âûõîä áûë...  
  
×òî çà áðåä?!!! Ëþöèóñ âàëÿåòñÿ ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû, à ìàëåíüêîå ðûæèé ñíàðÿä íåñåòñÿ íà âñåõ ïîðàõ êî ìíå...  
  
Ïàïà ìíå ÿñíî îáúÿñíÿë.. ïðî îäíî âàæíîå ìåñòî...ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî äî íåãî ìîæåò äîñòàòü òîëüêî ìîÿ ãîëîâà...Íó è ÷òî? Îíà æå êðåïêàÿ... Ïîïàë!!!!Íó îí è îðåò!! Ñâàëèëñÿ íà ïîë ðÿäîì ñî ñâîèì äðóæêîì è âîïèò!! À ó ìåíÿ äëÿ íèõ åùå ñþðïðèçèê ïðèãîòîâëåí... Åñëè ÿ ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿë èç ïàïèíîãî ðàññêàçà, ýòî ó ìàãëîâ ëèôòîì íàçûâàåòñÿ.. íå çðÿ æå ÿ ïîòðàòèë ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè íà âûïèëèâàíèå... Âîò òóò òîïíóòü... Ïîë ñ øóìîì ïðîâàëèâàåòñÿ ïîä äâóìÿ ñèëüíî íåâåçó÷èìè êîëäóíàìè.  
  
*ÃÐÎÕÎÒ È ÍÅÖÅÍÇÓÐÍÛÅ ÐÓÃÀÒÅËÜÑÒÂÀ*  
  
-Íàäî çàïîìíèòü...ÿ è ïîëîâèíû òàêèõ íå ñëûøàë...Ìàñòåðà!  
  
-Ôèíèòå Èíêàòàòåì...  
  
Ïî ëåñòíèöå çâó÷àò øàãè...îíè íåóìîëèìî ïðèáëèæàþòñÿ... ×àðëè ïîíÿë ÷òî ðàñïëàòà áëèçêà. Îí çàñóíóë ðóêè â êàðìàíû íàäåÿñü, ÷òî â íèõ îêàæåòñÿ åùå ÷òî-òî. Âèä ðàçãíåâàíííûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ íå ïðåäâåùàë íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. ×òî òî òåïëîå è ìàëåíüêîå êîñíóëîñü åãî ðóêè, à îí ýòîãî è íå çàìåòèë.  
  
-Ìàìî÷êà, çàáåðè ìåíÿ îòñþäà!!!(Ïåðâûé ðàç çà âñå âðåìÿ ïîñëå ïîõèùåíèÿ) ß äîìîé õî÷ó!!! ß áîëüøå íå áóäó....  
  
Ýòà ìûñëü íàñòèãëà åãî óæå íà ïîðîãå ðîäíîãî äîìà.Â êàðìàíå òåïëûì ñèðåíåâûì öâåòîì ñâåòèëñÿ êàìóøåê "çà õîðîøåå ïîâåäåíèå". È â òóæå ìèíóòó ðàçäàëñÿ âîïëü åãî ìàìû.  
  
-Èñ÷àäüå!!! Ãäå òû áûë?! Îïÿòü íåáîñü íî÷åâàë íà ñâîåì äåðåâå!!! Äàæå êóøàòü íå ïðèøåë!! ß óæå âîëíîâàòüñÿ íà÷àëà.  
  
Íåò...ìàìà íå ïîâåðèò...à åñëè ïîâåðèò, òî âëåòèò ïî ïåðâîå ÷èñëî...Ïðîìîë÷ó.  
  
Ïðîøëî âðåìÿ... Ñíåéï ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå áûëî è ×àðëè ðåøèë íå ëåçòü â áóòûëêó. Ñ Ìàëôîåì ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ íå ïðèøëîñü, íî îí èíîãäà çàäàâàë ñåáå âîïðîñ...è íå ìîã íàéòè íà íåãî îòâåò... Êàê ýòî áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü?!!! 


End file.
